


Tales From Faraway

by AlmondJoy20



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondJoy20/pseuds/AlmondJoy20
Summary: The Town of Faraway.A remote,idyllic little place near the edge of the Grand Ocean on the coast of Westarde.It was a fairly mundane settlement...until the Merging happened.Through unknown means,the dream world of a seemingly harmless Darkling boy named Sunny Smith collided with Faraway,changing it forever.He,along with various other volunteers hailing from both worlds,decided to reveal to the entire country of Westarde the truth behind the chaoticevents that lead to Faraway being shielded off from the outside world through the help of the Not Too Far From The Truth radio talk show personality,Christof Clear.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Before The Catastrophe

_(Deep within the Vast Forest,a tall brick building stood near a lake,the lime green gleam of the radio tower's light shining bright against the peculiar purple and violet sky.Inside,a curly-haired, horned gentleman and a_ _small posse of men with alligator heads was making the preparations for Not Too Far From The Truth,a fairly popular radio show.This middle-aged,well dressed fellow was known as Christof Clear.)_

 _CLEAR:(adjusting his_ _microphone)_

Alright,fellas.Sunny Smith and the other guestes should be comin' soon.Is everythin' in order?

_(The Gator Men performs a assuring thumbs up with their opposable claws behind the window of the control room.)_

_(Clear was unconvinced by their_ confident gestures.)  
 _CLEAR_ : Really?Y'all said that last time and I recieved calls from my audience members sayin' they almost went deaf!It'll be a miracle if even half of my audience toon in after the damage you leatherheads done!

 _(In_ _the far left corner,a speaker etrupted with the sing-song voice of the receptionist.)_  
 _RECEPTIONIST_ : MR. CLEAR,SUNNY SMITH AND HIS FRIENDS WANTS TO TALK TO YA.

 _(Clear's sour demeanor evaporated almost instantaneously._ )  
 _CLEAR_ : Let 'em in,ASAP,Jolene!

_(Soon after a fairly small,thin young Darkling man with short slacks,and laceless black shoes.Despite his slim build,his face and bare limbs exposed several series of scars and bandages that suggest he constantly fight dangerous threats.This young man was Sunny Smith.)_

_CLEAR_ : Sunny Smith,the man of the hour!How are ya doin' on this fine evenin' ?

 _(Sunny looks at the plethora of various chairs that are organized on the right side of the room.)_  
 _SUNNY:_ I am...adequate.

 _CLEAR_ :Good!Pick a chair and pull it next to the table!We're goin' live in a few minutes!

 _(Sunny grabbed a nearby reclining chair and pulled it toward the clean white table.He promptly sat down on its dark,leather surface,his expression tranquil and_ calm.)  
SUNNY:T-thank you,Mr. Clear.For having me.

 _CLEAR_ : Thank me?I should be thanking you!You're gonna help me expose those Government bastards for the lying cowards they are!

 _SUNNY_ : I...I just want my Mom..to know I'm okay.I...I am not an activist.

(Clear nods in an understanding fashion.His tone was calm and polite.)  
 _CLEAR_ : Understood,Mr. Smith.Now,before we get started,I want you to understand that you do not have to answer any of my questions.They serve to move the interview 'long,not to make my guestes air ol' laundry.

( _Sunny nods in response, binding his hands together on the table.)_  
 _SUNNY_ : I will tell you everything you need to know. I'm not afraid to tell the truth anymore.

 _CLEAR_ : Glad to hear it,Mr. Smith.

_(One of the Gator Men,equipped with a headmic,politely interjected.)_

_GATOR MAN 1:_ Mr. Clear,we're going live in 30 seconds.

 _(Clear acknowledged the Gator Man with a slight tilt of his head.)_  
 _CLEAR_ : Got it,Bogsworth.

_(The radio talk show personality shifted his focus back toward Sunny.)_

_CLEAR_ : Now,Mr. Smith,don't worry about being nervous.This is your first time on a radio show,so I don't expect perfection,and neither do many of my viewers.Just do the best you can.

_(Sunny grabbed the neck of the microphone that rested near his chest.He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.Apon opening his eyes and exhaling,his expression became confident and strong.)_

_SUNNY_ : I'll try my best,Mr. Clear.

 _CLEAR_ : That's all I ask.

 _GATOR MAN 2:_ 10 seconds,Mr. Clear!

 _(Clear leaned back and cracked his fingers.)_  
 _CLEAR:_ Alright.Let's get this party started!

 _BOGSWORTH_ : In 5....4....3....2...1!

 _(Clear leaned toward the microphone,his voice rich and charismatic.)_  
 _CLEAR_ : Howdy,folks!Christof Clear here comin' at'cha live from the Faraway Radio Station.The Final Episode of Not Too Far From The Truth is here at last,and it's gonna change your perspective on Chairman Kugur and his cronies forever.17 brave individuals are gonna put their safety on the line to present you the REAL story on why they locked us all up in this damned Barrier!One of 'em is already in the studio to tell his side of the story.This young man is extraordinary!  
Without his help,Faraway woulda been the full-course meal of a Demon God Thing.Give it up for Sunny Smith!

 _(Sunny_ _blushed,though his sturdy expression remained steadfast.)_  
 _SUNNY:_ T-thank you,Mr. Clear.I believe that you are exaggerating my role,though.My friends helped me defeat the Avatar of Typhon and.I could never have overcame such an abomination without them.

 _CLEAR_ : Ah,modesty,one of the core virtues of a real hero.But we're not on air just to blow smoke up your ass,as well deserved as it may be to do so.No,we're here to recieve answers.Are you ready to get started,Mr. Smith?

 _SUNNY_ : I am ready,Mr. Clear.

 _CLEAR_ : Good!Let's start with somethin' simple;when did all hell broke loose?Who or what brought chaos on this dinky lil' town?

 _SUNNY_ : A wicked fiend used arcane magic to bring my dream world...my "Headspace" into the real one.He calls himself the Acolyte of Typhon.He is a twisted individual,which is saying alot coming from me.

 _CLEAR_ : The Acolyte of Typhon,huh?Why don't you tell us more about this character?

 _SUNNY_ : I'll start from the beginning.  
 _(Sunny took another inhale to steady himself.The event terrified him in a way that rivaled his most grievous act.)_  
Before the Acolyte changed...everything,I was within the Playground with my sister and friends...or atleast the Headspace variants of them.

 _CLEAR_ : Wouldn't they be offended to hear that you're basically callin' 'em clones of your loved ones? (Sunny shook his head reassuringly)

 _SUNNY_ : They have distinct identities now, but during this time their actions were dictated by my mind.They understand what they used to be,and has reconciled with that fact...well,except for Kel.He doesn't care at all.

 _(Clear smirked,not surprised in the slightest.) CLEAR:_ Hm.I barely know the squirt and I'm already not surprised.Now,let's get back on track;what happens next?

 _SUNNY_ : I were arriving at that point,Mr. Clear.  
 _(Sunny cleared his throat before he continued.)_  
Everything was okay...until the Acolyte arrived.  
He materialized from a mass of black smoke that startled everyone in the Playground,including me.Despite his grandiose entrance, he did not immediately attempt to invoke the magic of his Fell God.Instead,he decided to survey the area to feed on the fear that surrounds him first.

 _CLEAR_ : You wasn't kidding about this shitbag bein' twisted!What did this bastard look like?

 _SUNNY_ : He was a living contradiction.His clothing consists of a sleek black tuxedo,color-coordinated trousers,a necktie, a pair of dress shoes, and a long top hat;the garb of a gentleman.This,just like his false,mirthless smile, was apart of his facade to allure his victims.His skin was like marble,his hair resembled carcoal,and his eyes took the visage of black holes. Even his voice is both calm and savage.When he had enough reveling in our suffering,he spoke directly to me.

_(Sunny's expression and voice changed to match the faux sophistication of the man he is mimicking.)_

"Mmmm.Intoxicating.Out of all the Cognitive Realms I have inspected,yours holds the most promise.What is your name,Dreamer? "

I did not answer.Even within the safety of my former Vessel Omori,I was absolutely terrified of this strange man.Berly,the lizard-like Headspace counterpart of Kim,was the first to speak up to the invader.

"W-wat zit to ya,bub?And who youse supposed to be?"

The man completely ignored her and continued to talk to me, using his unsightly black cane to move closer to me.

"That is fine.I will know of your name one way or another.I am the Acolyte of Typhon;the Representative of the Beast With Many Heads.Normally,I would simply invoke His power and branch your Realm with that of your pitiful little town, but I'm not one to allow an opportunity to go to waste;I'll give you a choice."

Pandora(who represented my sister within my Headspace) wrapped her arm around my body,her eyes hard and protective.All of my friends(excluding Basil's Headspace Counterpart, Venus) gave the Acolyte similar glares even though they are obviously intimidated by him.At the time,I didn't truly appreciate their tenacity,as they were only doing what I believed the original ones would do in their place,but now I am grateful they maintained that facet of their personalities even without being restrained by my mind.

"Stop scaring Omori," she growled, "and leave us alone."

"Yeah,hit the road,Jack!" Kel sneered,flexing his thin left arm."You don't wanna mess with us,bucko."

"You got that right,Kel," cosigned Artemis,the Headspace version of Aubrey, brandishing her baseball bat.

"Omori..." The Acolyte said,his tone sending shivers down my spine."I'm pleased to make your aquaintance.This Realm's Upper Layer is a colorful wonderland fit for a child.But its Lower Layer..."

The man lightly tapped the grass with his foot,causing black sludge with Mari's eyes to emerge.Everyone(excluding me and Pandora) reeled back in horror and fear.The sludge began to spread and engulf everything in its vacinity...until the Acolyte used the bottom of his cane to syphon the mass from the ground,closing it up in the process.

"...is overcome by a corrosive,all-encompassing collection of Negative Cognitive Juice.You are reaching your Mental Threshold,Omori,and if you do not rid yourself of this Juice soon,you will have no Upper Layer to escape to when it swallows you whole. "

 _CLEAR_ : I'm sorry,but this shitbag is makin' my blood boil!He's just bargin' into your head,scares the daylights outta ya,and poke his grimy foot into some of the darkest parts of your mind!Tell me you kicked his ass.

_(Sunny shook his head sadly.)_

_SUNNY_ : Sorry,Mr. Clear,but his ass was not kicked that day.He continued his attempts to entice me.

"I can help you be freed from the shackles of your Negativity...if you join me and my peers in plunging Westarde into Typhon's maw. "

"We aren't going to ask you again, " Hero's Headspace counterpart,Hieronymus, warned, holding out his frying pan toward the foul intruder. "Leave him alone. _Now._ _"_

For a moment,he looked at Hieronymus with a belligerent expression,as though he will finally regard the existence of my Headspace friends.This couldn't be further from the truth,however.

"Hm.I see that you are content with burying your Negativity away and playing with glorified sock puppets.Very well,Omori;you shall be consumed just like everyone else in your lowly excuse of a town."

Without further hesitation, he lifted his cane and twirled it in the air, summoning a vortex that covered the entire sky of Headspace.

Me and my friends rose to our feet, readying ourselves to attack the Acolyte.

Berly wasted no time to marshal the inhabitants within the Playground.Everyone from the lazy Mikal to the melancholic Bangs gathered near her,their body surging with Anger.

"KICK. HIS. ASS!!! " she exclaimed,causing almost everyone to charge forward.

Van, Berly's mild-mannered,massive crony, was power-walking toward the Acolyte, but Berly stopped him with her scaly hand.

" 'Scept you,Van.I gotta idea."

We engaged the Acolyte with the desperation of cornered animals.I honed in at his chest with my steak knife, but he momentarily stopped to smash my head with the handle of his cane.This blow deteriorated me and allowed him to roughly push me into the ground with his free,velvet gloved hand.

Kel threw his rubber ball from a distance at a blistering speed right after I has fallen, taking aim at the Acolyte's head.However, the Intruder knocked the ball back at him, instantly turning him Toast.

The Playground residents swarmed the Acolyte en mass,trying to overwhelm him through sheer numbers.Alas,he summoned a shield composed of dark Juice that surrounded his entire body, preventing them from brutalizing him.

Artemis, Hieronymus, and the others began to chip away at the Juice Shield as I struggled to regain my senses.While Venus pulled out a jar of Life Jam from his overalls pocket to rejuvenate the Toasted Kel,Pandora slowly began to use her fingers to form a Juice-fueled Rune in front of her that symbolized a gleam of Light.

In the meanwhile,Berly and Van brought forth a gigantic slingshot that dwarfed even the colassal,sharp-toothed fellow in size.

"Heh heh heh...," she chuckled,rubbing her hands together in excitement."This bozo goin' down with my ultimate weapon: The Headbutt Launcher! "

She placed herself near the rubber strap of the Headbutt Launcher, adjusting her comically large spectales as she issued her commands.

"Pull the strap as hard as ya can,Van.If I don't miss, this attack gonna make that loser Toast! "

"You got it,Berly," condoned the docile crony, performing the task as instructed.

By the time I regained my senses, Pandora and Berly both were in the process of launching their attacks.

"Everyone,move!" Pandora warned before she initated her Light Spell,summoning a wave of Light Juice from the Rune that struck the Shield.We all obeyed her, as her Skills are among the most deadly in Headspace.

The Shield cracked under the might of Pandora's Spell but it was Berly's Enhanced Headbutt that ultimately penetrated the Acolyte's defenses.

She was unable to harm the Intruder himself,as the Shield took all the damage but he was left surprised and vulnerable.

"Impressive! " exclaimed the Acolyte."Unfortunately,it is all for naught.Behold! "

The vortex in the sky has grown in such an alarming rate that it has engulfed the entire sky of Headspace.Within its nexus is a bulbous black eye belonging to Typhon.

Everyone looked upward in absolute terror,allowing the Acolyte to vanish before we could deliver retribution.

The vortex soon began to consume everything in Headspace,starting with the cosmic planetoid of Otherworld.

"To Neighbor's Room,everyone! "

Hieronymus called out, prompting all of us to attempt to seek sanctuary within the underground hideout.It was ultimately futile; the vortex lifted everything and everyone into the air, devouring us all through its all-consuming eye.

 _CLEAR_ : And that's when the two worlds collided,right?

 _SUNNY_ : I believe so,though I did not know that at the time.Once it consumed me,my dream ended completely.The next thing I knew,I was in the darkness of my bedroom, hot and moist with sweat.

I laid in my bed, motionless and numb.Normally,I would only hear the deadness of the night or the occasional passing car but this time I hear cries of shock, fear, and panic outside.I tried to rise from my bed to investigate the source of the distress but I struggled to even move due to what the Acolyte invoked Typhon to do to me.I was completely helpless...a fact Nyx exploited.

 _CLEAR_ : Nyx?You mean the lanky guy with the weird dead eyes and bad haircut?What was he doin' at your place?

 _SUNNY_ : Before she took the form of the guy you see today,she was a Demon formed from the combined guilt of me and Basil.We called her " **Something** " back then.During this time she did not possess a Sapient Form; she instead resembled a single-eyed creature with two tiny arms and a single,ghostly tail for legs.Under normal circumstances,Nyx wouldn't torment me unless I looked into a mirror or was met with one of my greatest fears.This time,she was given a physical form,so now she appeared before me freely, hovering several feet from my face,staring at me with Mari's single,sideways eye.

 _CLEAR_ : Why does Nyx have Mari's eye in particular?

_(Sunny's eyes began to fill with tears.His composure broke down as he covered his eyes.Instantly regretting his probing question,Clear took on a reassuring disposition.)_

_CLEAR_ : You don't need to answer that,Mr. Smith.You can keep goin' if you want.

_(Sunny stubbornly shook his head.He took another deep breath,strengthening his resolve once more.)_

_SUNNY:_ F-forgive me,Mr. Clear.I fully intend to tell you why Nyx has Mari's e-eye, but I feel that revelation is for a later time.For now,I would like to continue discussing my first experience,if that is alright with you."

 _CLEAR_ : Go on ahead,Mr. Smith.

 _SUNNY_ : Thank you.For a few moments me and Nyx stared at one another in the darkness, with the sounds of earthquakes, terrified screams, and other signs of uproar etrupting from outside my house.Then Nyx began to speak to me in a confused, warped parody of Mari's voice.

" **Sunny...I...I...am sorry..."**

The Merging has only happened recently,and already Nyx was diverging from her intended purpose.Me and Basil did not consciously program her to torture our psyches, but that was her sole reason for existing.Yet her first act of self-determination was to apologize to me for the emotional anguish I caused myself.I was not emotionally mature enough to understand what she meant at the time, but now I feel like a wretch for believing she was a completely evil monster.Even as a Demon,she was only trying to help.

Paralyzed both physically and emotionally,my face grimaced as Nyx approached me.I didn't know what to expect from her, but I was not anticipating her touching me with one of her arms and healing my paralysis.I jerked,causing her to teleport momentarily as I sat up,screaming out all of my pent up terror.

When I ceased my shrieking,I looked around the room, only to see her again next to my door.If I was a more confrontational person,I'd confront Nyx without any need for a weapon, but I only jumped slightly and slowly reached under the pillow for my steak knife.Once I had my weapon in hand I rolled from bed and carefully approached my enemy, feebly holding the blade at my side.

Nyx did not move an inch, even as I summoned the courage to sink the knife into her eye.She remained motionless as gaseous ichor bleed out of her thick,shadowy body.I was shocked at how easy she was to slay,as when she was a metaphysical being,no weapon can stand against her.But this relief was short-lived,as Nyx reformed quickly, her eye as unmarred and lifeless as ever.

 _CLEAR_ : How was she able to Regenerate?Do you know?

 _SUNNY_ : She explained the reason herself.Even in the Physical Realm,her abilities are tied to my greatest fears.As long as those fears remained,she was practically invulnerable.I did not grasp this concept at first and attempted to cut her through several times.But each time resulted in the same outcome; her re-materialising as though nothing had happened.I eventually realized that sheer physical might would not be able to defeat Nyx;I must overcome her in a different way.

My heart was pounding like a war drum as I glanced at my useless knife.The blade was stained with Nyx's ichor,which evaporated as it landed on my tiled floor.I always felt safe with its black handle in my grasp.But in this instance,it would be of no protection whatsoever.I slowly set it down on the ground.Nyx closely watched me, showing no signs of retaliation or hostility.Only when I faced her unarmed did she speak again.

**" Good.The knife is...unneeded.You only need yourself.To...overcome."**

Soon afterwards,my surroundings began to change.The din outside began to fade,red light illuminated my window, and Nyx disappeared as an unseen force pushed my bedroom door open.

With no other options left,I meekly left the relative safety of my bedroom to confront what Nyx has in store for me.


	2. The Din of Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey Zorro brings himself on the set of Not Too Far From The Truth to show his perspective on the event of the Merging.

* * *

( _Kelsey_ _Zorro entered the recording set with a casual swagger befitting of his friendly,toothy grin.A rather lanky young Vulpoid man, Kelsey possessed long,triangular ears,a fluffy,white-tipped tail,razor sharp teeth, brown shoulder-length hair tied in a short ponytail, medium tan skin, and an althetic outfit consisting of an orange jersey,trunks,and sneakers with the words "Orange Joe:Just Try It,Bro! " inscribed in funky,stylized letters._

_Apon arrival, the expectant Christof Clear greeted him warmly,like he was encountering an old friend.)_

_CLEAR:_ Well, if it isn't Orange Joe himself!How's it goin', pal?

_(Kelsey hoisted a folding chair from the variety of seats and flicked it to set it in place.Then he jumped right onto the seat.)_

_KELSEY:_ It's going great,Mr. Clear!Or 'least as good as being trapped in a Juice Dome can get.How you doing?

 _CLEAR:_ Can't complain too much.I won't be able to continue Not Too Far From The Truth anymore, but I can live with that.I had a good run.

_(Kelsey suddenly shifted from his chipper disposition and frowned in a slightly agitated way)_

_KELSEY:_ But you've been going strong since before I was born.Aren't cha a little peeved that you won't be able to do what you love anymore?

 _CLEAR:_ Frankly,Joe, I'm gonna miss this gig.I had a blast interviewin' people to peel off the ol' band-aids Kuger and his goons patched on this country.But Spaceboy can't maintain the signal forever and I don't wanna use him as a battery every time I wanna go on air.He's good people.

_(Kelsey chuckled a bit,his mood improving again.)_

_KELSEY:_ He sure is!...'Least when he's not an Angry psycho.

 _CLEAR:_ Damn right!Though he gotten a hold on that side of himself ever since he got dropped by that powderpuff parasite,Sweetheart.

_(Bogsworth politely interjected in a professional and collected fashion.)_

_BOGSWORTH:_ Mr. Clear,it's almost time to get back on air.

_(Clear acknowledged the Gator Man with a subtle nod.)_

_CLEAR:_ Sadly,we'll have to cut our chitchat short.We're on a schedule.

 _KELSEY:_ It's cool,Mr. Clear.And you don't hafta worry about offending me.I'm usually an open book.

 _CLEAR:_ I'm glad to hear that,Joe.Still,don't be afraid to set boundaries.The last thing I want is to make my guestes uncomfortable.

_(Kelsey gave the radio talk show a conciding thumbs-up)_

_KELSEY:_ I'll keep that in mind.

 _BOGSWORTH:_ We're going back on air in 5...4...3...2...1...!

_(Clear leans close to his microphone.)_

_CLEAR:_ Howdy,folks,and welcome back to Not Too Far From The Truth!For those who missed the first interview or is just toonin' in,I just got done interviewin' our first guest,a remarkable young man named Sunny Smith.Up next is an equally exceptional young'un who you may know from the Soda Squad commercials.One of the Soda Seven,and a main factor in savin' Faraway's hide: give it up for Kelsey "Orange Joe" Zorro!

 _KELSEY:_ Hey,everyone!I'm ready to get the truth out there!

 _CLEAR:_ You're speakin' my language,Joe.Let's just jump straight in!What was goin' on in your part of town during the Mergin' ?

_(Kelsey's chipper smile shifted into a surprisingly serious and collected frown.)_

_KELSEY:_ I live right next to Sunny,so we woulda seen the same thing if he wasn't facing off against Nyx.I was fast asleep during most of it;I was always a deep sleeper,so I missed seeing most of the changes that happened during the Merging.It took my Pops coming into my room and shaking my shoulder to even wake me up at all.

"Kel," he said urgently, " wake up.Something's happening outside."

Me and my Dad don't have a lot in common,but we're both usually chill dudes.So if he thinks there's a problem,I'm gonna listen to 'em.It took me a bit to get my brain working right, but once it booted itself up,I got up and came up to my window with my Pops.

What I saw blew my mind.Instead of seeing the side of Sunny's house,I saw a whole bunch of huge trees with lime-colored leaves and purple bark.

"What the Hell?!" I screamed.

My Pops gave me a stern look,though he wasn't really surprised by my reaction.

"Language,son.I know it's...overwhelming, but you still have to follow the rules."

I calmed down a bit, but I was still freaking out big time.

"Sorry,Pops.But...this is nuts!What happened while I was asleep? "

My Pops shrugged in the cool-headed way he always has when something weird happened.

"I'm in the same boat as you,Son.Really, if it wasn't for Sally waking us both up in the middle of the night, we all wouldn't know what the Heck going on till morning."

"Man," I said,awestruck."Hero and Sunny woulda went nuts seeing this."

It took me a few seconds to realize that Sunny could be in trouble.

"Oh my gosh!Sunny!I gotta go make sure he's okay!"

 _CLEAR:_ So I guess Aubrey,Basil,and the rest of your pals is chopped liver,eh?They could just fend for themselves.

_(Kelsey chuckled in a self-deprecating fashion.)_

_KELSEY:_ I mean...you ain't wrong,Mr. Clear.All my other friends can either handle themselves in a fight or have people who live with 'em who can protect 'em.Sunny wasn't completely defenseless, but he wasn't nearly as strong as he is now.Plus,I didn't know how the Merging worked at the time.For all I knew,the trees coulda grew all over his house!

So,I had to get out there and help 'im.I rushed to my closet,grabbed my hoverboard, and ran to my window.

My Pops knew what I planned to do before I even did it and he wasn't happy 'bout it.

"Kel,I know you're concerned for Sunny's safety," he said,using his soft tone to coax me in line." But you gotta stay put.You don't know what could be out there."

My Pops was right.I wasn't prepared for the absolute craziness that I was gonna face, but even if I had known,I wouldn't have backed down.I pulled up the window seal and jumped out of the bedroom before my Pops could stop me.

 _CLEAR:_ That's pretty ballsy of ya,Joe.Not just because you're going' 'gainst your Pops' wishes, but you could've gotten hurt.

 _KELSEY:_ Don't sweat it, Mr. Clear.I activated my Juice Shield to prevent the ground from cracking my legs open.Then I clicked the button on the hoverboard and let it float above the ground.After hopping on the board,I planted one of my feet on the ground and began to side it across the weird new lime green grass,pushing the board and myself forward.

Once the board was at a good speed,I stopped brushing the ground with my foot and used my body to pivot it through the crazy new woods.Along the way, I had to dodge Lost Sprout Moles and Vast Forest Bunnies,who kept trying to bum-rush me.I was going so fast that I almost ran into several trees before arriving near Sunny's house.

Sunny's house was like something out ofa horror movie.Tarry black stuff with weird dead eyes completely covered his house, shifting and squirming like a slug.

I know what this crud is now, but back then I thought it was some kinda Demon,trying to eat up Sunny and his house.I was so scared that my ears rang, but I came too far to pussy out now.I swallowed the bile in my throat and clicked the button on my hoverboard so that I can pick it up and use it to smash the Demon stuff up.But then a tremor knocked me off my feet before I could do anything else.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and darted out of the way before Boss could flatten me like a pancake.The gigantic rhino-looking mofo landed on the pavement like a rock,causing a small imprint of himself in the process.

I held the hover board to my side,readying myself for a fight, but Boss picked himself up and ran toward the opposite direction of where I'm facing, his hoarse, somewhat dweeby voice calling out,

"Hit the dirt!One of the _Others_ are here!"

I didn't know what Boss was talking about at the time but I found out pretty quickly.Coming out of the other side of the New Forest was one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen in my life;a big, black creature with cat-like ears, skinny arms, gigantic claws and a single,ugly eye that look almost the same as the eyes on the tarry Demon stuff that swallowed Sunny's house.

The Thing floated toward me,its claws caked with tofu,blood,and green gunk.

 **"Cowardly creature,"** it hissed,it's voice surprisingly soft and girly.It almost didn't make me feel like I was on the verge of death. **"Come back and face your demise like a true warrior."**

When it's dead eye focused on me,I froze on the spot.Never in all my life had I've been more afraid than that moment.It was like it used a Dark Skill on me just by making eye contact.

**"Hm?...Kel?"**

'Oh my gosh,' I thought to myself.' It knew my name!'

The Thing came close to me,using its dead eye to study every inch of me,like I was some kind of food.

 **"It's been a long time since I've seen you in the flesh,"** it continued on,its tone almost friendly. **"My other encounters had been with your inferior copy.How have you been? "**

I was too scared to think,let alone talk.I just stood there,as still as a statue.The Thing waited pretty patiently for me to muster the courage to talk, but I just couldn't.When it realized I was basically paralyzed, it's voice became really sad.

**"Hm...it seems like even in this world my presence causes Fear.I must find a cure for my ailment before I can reconcile with Sunny. "**

Hearing Sunny's name coming out of that Thing's...um... body softened the hold its Skill had on my mind.I wasn't able to move very much,but I was able to talk to it.

"You...you know Sunny?"

The Thing nodded its "head".

**"Indeed,I do.I am Nanci.I am...was one of Sunny's Friends. "**

Nanci...that name kinda rang a bell in my head, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint why at the time.

"A friend?" I asked, "S-Sunny wouldn't have a friend like you."

 _CLEAR:_ Good grief,Joe.You have balls of steel to talk to a "Thing" that could've cut you to pieces if you crossed it.

_(Kelsey shrugged and shook his head.)_

_KELSEY:_ It's mostly 'cuz I'm a bit of a dope.Even though I was scared shitless,I can't help putting myself out there.Luckily the "Thing" wasn't Cindi,or I woulda gotten murderized right there on the spot.

Instead of slicing me up like one of Sunny's steaks, Nanci actually agreed with me:

**"You are correct,Kel.In my current state,he would run away in terror.But before I was...replaced,I was a much more cuddly and lovable creature."**

"W-who replaced you?" I asked it,the Fear getting weaker by the second."Where did you come from?Did you make all this...craziness happen? "

Nanci tilted her "head" like how Sunny does when he's kinda confused by something.

**"Hm?You,your brother,Aubrey and Basil replaced me..or rather _us_.You see,long before you all came into Sunny's life,he was beset by a group of awful children.He was alone and felt powerless...until he created me and my Sisters.We then served as both his Friends and his Protectors until our services were no longer needed. "**

Suddenly,I remembered why the "Nanci" name was so familiar to me.As if this night couldn't have gotten any crazier;I was basically talking to one of Sunny's imaginary friends!

"I can't believe this is happening..." I said, the Fear almost gone 

**"This experience is quite perplexing,hm?"** it asked. **"I would have never imagined being able to communicate with you directly.The circumstances aren't to my liking, but I will accept them graciously regardless. "**

My body began to fully listen to my brain again.I stiffly turned my head toward the blood covering Nanci's claws

"I guess you didn't do all this," I concluded. "but why were you after that rhino guy?What's with the blood? "

Nanci's eye looked down at the claws, then she hastily hid 'em behind her back.

**"I had to defend myself.That foul brute attacked me unprovoked. "**

Its voice was a lot more defensive than before,like a little kid caught doing something bad.I didn't fully believe it on that end, but I wasn't there to call it out on bullshit.I was there for Sunny.

"Okay.Do you know what eating Sunny's house? "

Nanci looked at Sunny's house and shuttered.

**"That is...Something.It is a Demon that have been tormenting Sunny for years.It is the reason I have taken this horrible form. "**

I immediately felt scared again,but it wasn't just 'cuz of a Skill.I didn't know how to fight a fucking Demon;I was just a normal schoolboy who play sports and video games.

 _CLEAR:_ Be honest,Joe;did you run back home?No one would blame you if you did.

_(Kelsey shook his head,his expression completely solemn.)_

_KELSEY:_ Nope.I was in too deep.If Nanci wasn't going to scare me off, Nyx ain't either.I was about to try to hit it with my hoverboard...when all the black sludge began to disappear.Sunny's house quickly became its boring,drab self again.

"W-what's happening?" I asked Nanci.

It was going to answer, but it never got the chance;Sunny opened the door for the first time in 4 years.


	3. The CALM During A Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny confronts the first Form of Nyx,SOMETHING IN THE DARKNESS, and overcame it to gain the ability to Calm Down.
> 
> Kelsey met with Sunny for the first time in 4 years, and has an encounter with an unlikely newcomer.

_**SUNNY** _

* * *

_SUNNY:_ I approached the edge of the stairs with intense apprehension.I look down below and see an endless set of stone tiles instead of the normal wooden steps of my house.With no riling in sight to prevent me from falling into the endless black chasm below,I would certainly fall to my death if I were to ever fall down.

 _CLEAR:_ This is a little crazy,Mr. Smith.I thought Nyx was tryin' to help you,not trap you into this weird dimension.

 _SUNNY:_ She wasn't trying to trap me.She was trying to help me face my fears head on.But the lengths that she will go to ensure that I Overcome my trauma was...drastic.

I forced myself to walk down the steps,my sense of balance being the only thing preventing the darkness from swallowing me whole.As I descended, enlongated, gnarled hands made of dark gray stone began to stretch out of the depths,slowly closing me in.I instinctively turned around to try to reach the second floor again, but I was stopped by the advent of Nyx's first Form, **SOMETHING IN THE DARKNESS**.

She lurked in the middle of the stairs as a mass of thick,tarry substance.Instead of one slated,vertical eye,she possessed two anatomically correct ones with a gaping,grinning maw full of white stone teeth.

Without my knife,I was too afraid to attack her.My cowardice allowed Nyx with an ample opportunity to initiate our duel by using one of her hands to strike me across the face, forcing me to fall with my back hitting the unforgiving staircase.

 _CLEAR:_ I heard that you used to be an amateur Fighter before the "incident".Was the fear keepin' you from fighting at your best?

 _SUNNY:_ Mostly.I was also much weaker and my senses had dulled due to 4 years of self-isolation.

Fortunately for me,even in her current state,Nyx's goal continued to be maintained.She allowed me to regain my bearings before she launched another open-palmed swipe.My stinging,bruised face caused a small spark of anger and defiance to flare within me,but it only granted me with enough focus to evade her next attack.I was still too cowardly to actually fight back.

Nyx tried to speak to me,but as **SOMETHING IN THE DARKNESS** ,her speech is distorted beyond comprehension.I interpreted her attempt as a jeering cackle,enraging me further.I was emboldened enough to take a step toward Nyx, but looking down at the abyss squeezed what little resistance I had mustered out of me.Another hand shoved me further down the stairs until I was only a few dozen steps toward its edge.

I sat up with tears blurring my vision.I was not severely hurt, but I was on the verge of surrendering myself to be slain by my enemy.Nyx's shadowy mass slithered down the stairs,all while all of the hands raised slowly themselves high.I feebly raised my arm to shield my sight from the upcoming assault but a familiar,serene voice prevented me from fully succumbing to my fear.

" **Don't be afraid,"** the voice said." **You can handle this,Sunny.Just take a deep breath."**

I did not know where the voice was coming from,but I listened regardless.I closed my eyes,lowered my arm, and inhaled deeply,sucking in all of my despair.

" **That's it,"** it encouraged, **"Breath in.Then breath out.**

I exhale out, releasing the hold my fear had on me.A sense of absolute calmness began to rush through my body,giving me the confidence I needed to stand up again.

I wiped the tears in my eyes and looked at the hands that surrounded me.They were twitching furiously,as though paralyzed by my serenity.

Nyx herself,however,was still as lively as ever.Worst yet,she formed six,shadowy hands from her flesh to compensate for the loss of her stone familiars.

 _CLEAR:_ So now the _real_ fight begins.

_(Sunny nods)_

_SUNNY:_ Yes.Though I had gained a surge of strength and confidence,Nyx still held her own against me.I threw a punch to stun her,but one of her arms stretched out to protect her face.It evaporated apon impact,but it also repelled me slightly,inching me ever closer to falling into the abyss.Nyx launched a free hand to my abdomen, taking my breath away and forcing me back down even more steps.She tried to take advantage of my vulnerable state to continue on the offensive.However,even as I struggle to breath,I managed to grab the upcoming arm and slowly pulled it out of her body.

_(Clear chuckled nervously,shocked at Sunny's brutality)_

_CLEAR:_ Great Sovereign...!Remind me not to get on your bad side,Mr. Smith.

_(Sunny blushed in a shameful fashion)_

_SUNNY:_ I-I'm sorry if I disturb anyone listening to me.I promise this is the only time I would do something this savagely cruel.

 _CLEAR:_ I'm just teasing'cha a bit,Mr. Smith.You were in a desperate situation.I'm sure most of my viewers won't see you as some limb-pullin' maniac.

 _SUNNY:_ I think after this interview,they will believe I am a _different_ sort of maniac.But I will return back to the topic at hand.

Despite my admittedly savage act,Nyx was not relenting.With two arms now dissolved into nothingness,she began to use all of her remaining limbs to subdue me.

Two of her massive,oily hands grew to enormous proportions,intending to grab and squeeze me like a lemon.Her other hands were used to prevent me from striking her.

I knew at this point that I must move at the right moment,or I will surely be defeated.By this time,my breathing is normal again,though my stomach was greatly bruised.I patiently waited until the hands telegraphed their next move to rush forward,preventing them from crushing me as they damaged themselves instead.

Then,I began to strike at the defensive limbs,tearing away at the only defense Nyx had left.Now a simple mass of tarry flesh,she was completely helpless.Yet despite this...she still smiled.

In fact,her grin grew to even wider proportions,as though this was exactly what she wanted me to do...which it _was._

I did not care to know the reason behind her peculiar,gleeful disposition.All I wanted was for the nightmare to end.

Without any self-doubt or hesitation,I brought my fist to her face,destroying her Form entirely and unreveling the dimension that she trapped me in.

My next recollection has me standing in the darkness of my house,my body gripped by sweat,pain,and exhaustion.

I slowly began to walk back up to bed,but the voice of Kelsey and Nancy drew my attention.

Despite my current condition,hearing Nancy's voice in the first time in a long while had made me curious enough to want to see what was going on outside.

I turned and walked down the rest of the stairs.Then I entered the sparse living room and slowly opened the door.

_**KELSEY** _

* * *

_KELSEY:_ Sunny looked like he've just gotten mugged.His face was bruised,his shirt was all messy and wrinkled,and his eyes was all puffy-looking.Even though the black stuff that covered his house was gone,I was worried outta my wits.I rushed at him like a football player and wrapped him in my free arm.He smelled kinda musty,but I ain't one to judge since I don't shower all the time.Plus,I was too worried to give a shit.

"Sunny!!!" I yelled, "you good,bro?! "

He didn't answer,but he did return the hug,so I guessed he was okay.

I let him go and inspected him closely.Besides looking like he's fresh from a gang initiation, he looked almost the same as he did before Mari died,except he's a few inches taller and he's skinnier than ever.If this was a normal vist,I'd be hung up on how surprising it is that he opened the door at all,but compared to all the craziness that's going on at that moment,it was kinda small potatos.

"What the Hell happened to you and your house? " I asked him. 

Sunny shrugged and looked behind me.Then his eyes nearly budge outta his head.At first,I thought it was about Nanci, but what he actually was looking at was even more shocking to me,believe it or not.

"Don't be scared,Sunny," I assured him. "I know she looks scary but she ain't gonna hurt you.She apparently knows ya a lot."

"I sure do," said what Sunny was _really_ looking at.

I turned around,my jaw pretty much on the floor.Standing right next to me was Mari— alive and not some ugly, Soul-sucking zombie!


End file.
